


Cat Cafe

by SweetieFiend



Series: Crush [4]
Category: Game Grumps, Mortem3r - Fandom
Genre: Adoptions, Cats, Dates, F/M, Fluff, Pet Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: Dan and Suzy decided to finally check out their local cat cafe. They go to just pet cute cats and enjoy a nice drink. Absolutely no intentions on actually bringing a cat home with them....





	Cat Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! The first thing I've written siiiiince, March? Insane! I love that I'm getting back into the swing of writing, I've missed it!

Dan could feel Suzy’s excitement as she sat in the passenger's seat of his car. They finally had a Saturday to themselves and decided to finally check out the new cat cafe nearby. Suzy had been there a handful of times before, but it would be Dan’s first time. He was excited, despite being more of a dog person. Cats were just as good. He loved Suzy’s cats just as much as Suzy, and Jovi was his cat in spirit. 

Leaning over Dan turned up the radio, bobbing his head to the mid 70’s Boston song, a song he had covered! He glanced over at Suzy who was bobbing her head, but she was making a face.

“Your cover is way better,” she complimented him.

“Scuze! No way, Boston is too good. Can’t go wrong with the originals.” He brushed it off.

“Sure, but I heard your version first, therefore, hearing anyone else I think ‘Man, they’re just not Dan!’” She poked him and Dan could feel the embarrassment

“Oh my god, Suzy, please.” He waved her away, but she laughed playfully at him. Suzy grinning, as if she had won something and sat back in the seat as she pointed in front of her.

“Oh! Right there, on the left you’re gonna miss it!” she said as Dan quickly changed lanes to make sure he didn’t miss the turn.

“Give me the heads up next time!” Dan asked as he found a parking spot. The building to the cat cafe was very basic. It looked like any normal cafe, aside from the huge sign advertising the cats they had for adoption.

As they got out of the car, Suzy went right for Dan’s arm. They didn’t usually walk around publically close to one another, but it was a boundary they had decided to tackle together. Dan smiled down at Suzy as they approached the door  
“Okay, I need you to be my buffer when we get in,” Suzy warned.

“Got it, only adopt some cats, not every cat,” Dan teased and opened the door. 

Once inside Suzy was already cooing at the cats around. There was a russian blue in the window with bright orange eyes. Suzy was able to identify the cat. 

“Her name is Myshka.” She went right over to let the cat sniff her hand, then bumped her head against Suzy’s hand as the signal it was okay to pet.

“Oh, she’s so cute.” Dan grinned and got closer. He didn’t want to interrupt Myshka’s pet session with Suzy. He glanced around, there was a good variety of cats around the cafe. Some of the people had cats sitting on their table, a couple was even filling out adoption papers for a pair of tabby cats, who were, according to Suzy, littermates! 

As Suzy pet Myshka, Dan went to find a seat and look at the tea options that were available. As he looked at the menu he felt something nudge his leg. He looked down and saw a white and orange cat. 

“Aw, hey buddy.” Dan reached down to let the cat sniff his hand. When the cat looked up Dan immediately fell in love with the cat. His eyes were a little farther apart than the other cats at the cafe, and his nose was a little bigger, but that’s what made him cute.

“Oh my god, aren’t you the most adorable thing?” Dan grinned as the cat jumped from the chair to the table to examine Dan further.

Dan let him, not wanting to make the interesting looking cat walk away from him. He had never seen a cat like him before and he was just as interested. That was when Suzy came over.

“Aw, you made a friend?” She sat down and made a face when she saw the cats face.

“Look at his face!” she squeed.

“I know!” Dan grinned and pet the top of the cats head. “I haven’t been able to find his name anywhere,” he admitted. That was when the cat started to lick Dan’s hand and the grin on Dan’s face widened. 

Suzy went to her phone to see if she could find the cat’s name. After a couple moments of looking from the cat to her phone,

“His name is Clyde!” She told him as the cat called Clyde had crawled into Dan’s lap. He hadn’t stopped petting Clyde as he got comfortable in Dan’s lap.

“Suzy,” Dan whined as Suzy covered her mouth. Clyde had practically nested in Dan’s lap and from the look of Dan’s face, Suzy could tell that Dan didn’t want to leave without Clyde.

After enjoying some nice tea and desserts, Suzy was petting Clyde while Dan was given the necessary paperwork to adopt Clyde. Suzy helped him out, advising of the vet she uses for her tiny cat family. 

“What if it’s a mistake? I work a lot what if Clyde will feel unloved?” he asked. He did work a lot and he didn’t want to have Clyde wait around in a house for him while he came home.

“You’re not that far from Arin and I, and you’ve been doing better in knowing when to be home versus overworking yourself,” Suzy reminded him, and she was right. After the last time Dan got really sick, he really started to take his health more seriously and knew that he had to separate work from home. 

“I haven’t taken care of a cat in so long.” Dan put the pen down and looked at Suzy. He looked worried and Suzy could tell. After giving Clyde another scritch she extended her hands out to Dan, taking his into her hand.

“Dan, I don’t think Clyde would have picked you if he didn’t think you were up to this,” she told him, which was again true. Clyde had picked Dan, and she could feel that this was exactly what Dan needed. He lived alone and although he was close, she could feel his loneliness when he wasn’t with them or at the office. Dan needed Clyde as much as Clyde needed Dan. He took a deep breath and nodded, squeezing her hand.

“It does help that the world's most amazing girlfriend is almost the world's best cat mom.” He smiled and finished up the paperwork. Suzy scoffed and rubbed her eyes.

“Such a charmer.” 

Arin was at Dan’s house by the time they pulled into the driveway. Dan arched an eyebrow and glanced at Suzy who was grinning, holding Clyde’s carrier in her lap.

“What did you do?” Dan asked as he parked.

“World’s best cat mom has her ways, don’t question it.” She smiled as Dan leaned over to give her a peck on the cheek. 

That night, Dan was able to enjoy a home night’s sleep in his own bed with his new housemate. He hadn’t owned a pet since moving out to California. Clyde, despite not even being an Avidan for a whole day, felt like a member of the family. Dan couldn’t imagine being in the house without Clyde, and he had Suzy to thank for giving him the confidence to take the jump into cat parenthood.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Let me know!!


End file.
